


Repetition

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, POV Alternating, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Sometimes, different couples will mirror each other, and relationships play out all too similarly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brokeback Mountain belongs to Focus Features and Annie Proulx. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

  


The guys who came on to her usually were full of themselves, tactless and graceless. Boring braggarts, ogling her much like dogs would eye a juicy bone. Pitiful and desperate and not worth the effort, she thought to herself. Mostly they downed any number of drinks before screwing up their courage. She couldn’t stand that.

But he was different.

He wasn’t a loudmouth, for sure, keeping himself to himself. And if he was coming on to her at all, it sure was by means of the blink-and-you’ll-miss-it approach.

Time to do something about that, she thought with impatient excitement.

Long day behind her, she still looked pretty good. She checked herself surreptitiously in the mirror by the bar. Yeah, guys were falling for her, she knew that well enough.

But he kept aloof, sitting there alone, drinking all serious and slow. He looked like the real deal to her, he wasn’t just being coy. Obviously didn’t have much in the way of money, but she didn’t care about that. He was handsome, capable, and respectful too, keeping his distance and averting his eyes. Seemed comfortable enough in his own company, the quiet and solid sort of guy who’d probably turn out to have charm, if she could just manage to thaw him up sufficiently.

Perhaps he could even be the man for her. Still waters run deep, she mused hopefully, congratulating herself on being philosophical this late in the evening. Probably good in bed too, she thought, turning practical. Well, he obviously was a skilled rider, at any rate! 

With the music starting up, she nodded to herself, smiled and made her move. She walked up to him jauntily, making him pay attention, challenge sparkling in her eyes.

“What are you waiting for, cowboy, a matin’ call?” she inquired archly.

 

_Alternate last line:_

“Just finished my shift. Wanna dance?” she said brightly, catching his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

She was sobbing furiously; heartbroken, yet looking fit to murder him if he dared intervene. As if Ennis’s actions were his fault! He meekly kept sufficient distance, though— making little shushing, commiserating noises.

He felt soundly slapped in the face with this unlooked-for display of intense emotions. Emotions he’d stupidly thought belonged in the past by now. He’d thought she’d moved on. Moved on to him. That he was giving her all she needed and wanted.

Well, what an eye-opener this whole mess was proving to be!

Watching them together, sitting there across the table from each other, he couldn’t help noticing her glowering and poorly suppressed intensity, and his dejected unease, avoiding her glances.

And now, here, to have it end in this outburst! What was it with Ennis del Mar anyway? The man looked ordinary, wasn’t rich, sure was no charmer or smooth-talker. From what he’d understood, Ennis’d never really been there for her, had let her do much more than her share of their relationship’s heavy-lifting.

Himself, he tried his very best to do better than that, to provide support, and love, and comfort. He thought he’d succeeded.

But now? Monroe sighed. Now he couldn’t be sure. 

 

_Alternate last line:_

But now? Carl sighed. Now he couldn’t be sure.


End file.
